A Dark Kiss
by animegurl6
Summary: Yusuke is weak and wandering the forest on Hanging Neck Island when he is confronted by... KARASU?


Me: Interesting. it's a Karasu/Yusuke pairing, but involves no lust or love. Angel Muse: How can THAT be? Me: You shall see.. And I don't own nothing! No one or on body! I only own.. The YYH gameboy game! That rocks! I've already beaten it like 15 times! Hentai Muse: She's serious too.. She was on it half the time after Christmas. Me: Oh, shout out to anyone who's being screwed by mm.org right now! This fic is for you! As long as it's actually up.. And the other person Yusuke's talking to through this thing, aside from Karasu, is. himself. but it's his conscious! What? I needed something else in this story..  
  
'I'm exhausted. stupid, old hag, why'd she have to give me that stupid spirit orb thingie now? Why didn't she give it to me before this damned tournament?'  
  
'Probably thought you weren't ready Yusuke.'  
  
'Damn conscious! Shut up and let me enjoy this walk through the forest!'  
  
'Just trying to be helpful and give you answers, I mean I am supposed to tell you right from wrong.'  
  
'Have I ever listened to you before?'  
  
'Well. no, but that's not the poi-'  
  
'It's the whole point! If I haven't listened to you before, why should I start now?'  
  
'. Because someone's following you?'  
  
I stop dead in my tracks, finally realizing that someone was indeed following me, but since I had been too busy arguing with. myself. I hadn't noticed.  
  
'This is not good.'  
  
'Well hell Conz, you just figured that out? I'm too tired to fight and if someone wants to fight me to the death, I'm probably gonna die. again.'  
  
'Hmm. then maybe you should stop talking to me and pay attention to your surroundings!'  
  
'That would be the 'right' thing to do, huh?'  
  
'Shut the hell up!'  
  
I tense as I sense a change in the other. being's aura and begin to look everywhere around me, trying to see the other in the thick, lush forest.  
  
"Who's there? Come out and stop hiding, you bastard!"  
  
"Now that's not a very nice thing to say," a silky, low voice says into my ear, and I turn around quickly, only to see trees and bushes behind me.  
  
'. Conz? Did you hear that or am I going insane?'  
  
'I did.'  
  
"Show yourself to me, now." I try to sound in control, but I'm not sure if I succeeded.  
  
I feel a cold presence behind me and before I can move, two hands firmly grip my shoulders and turn me around roughly.  
  
I see a. partially covered chest and the black. coat? Shirt? that covers the obviously male being in front of me.  
  
A hand on my shoulder loosens its grip and moves under my chin, where it then promptly lifts my head until I'm staring up into the face of a man.  
  
He looks me over, and as he does I study his own body. What? Does that sound unlike me? Well, it's not 'cause I have to be able to recognize my enemies on the spot.  
  
Pale, smooth skin. Deep violet eyes. Somewhat high cheekbones, but not near as defined as Kuwabara's. Pitch black hair with a few strands out of place, possibly on purpose. And a metal mask that covers part of his lower face and mouth.  
  
"So." the man speaks slowly, his voice a nice octave, not too high nor too low. "You're the one my kitsune desires so."  
  
'What the fuck is he talking about?'  
  
'I think he means. Kurama.'  
  
I freeze up instantly, stunned at what Conz and the demon had said. it was just so wrong and unlike Kurama!  
  
"What could you possibly have that I do not possess?" He whispers lowly, almost seductively, as he brings his face closer to my own, so that mere inches separated us.  
  
I can't speak. but hey! It's not like I'm not trying to here!  
  
'He's going to do something to you.'  
  
'Yeah? Really? No shit Einstein.'  
  
'Just tryin' to help. no need to bite my nonexistent head off.'  
  
"All you seem to have is a boyish charm. could it be how you respond to him?" He asks rhetorically, staring into my eyes as if he was trying to catch a glimpse of my very soul. "I must know."  
  
I snap back into reality as he releases my chin and reaches behind his own head.  
  
'What's he gonna do?' I think frantically to Conz, as I hear a click of a lock being freed and the mask falls to the ground from the irresistible force of gravity.  
  
'Um. I think he's going to.' Conz pauses, causing me to become uneasy. well more so than I already was.  
  
'To what?' I mentally yell at him before I feel my chin be jerked back up and I suddenly feel a, strangely enough, soothing coldness sensation on my lips.  
  
'Yeah. that.'  
  
'Yeah what? What did he do?' I think to Conz before realizing that my eyes had closed of their own accord.  
  
'He's. um. well, he's. ohhh, that feels nice.'  
  
I start to wonder what Conz means, but something warm and wet runs across my mouth and my eyes snap open, almost reluctantly, and I see that. the demon is. is. well dammit! Kissing me!  
  
'What the fuck should I do, Conz?' I fight tow different urges that surge through my veins: one being to kill the other painfully and. the other being to. respond to him? What the fuck?!  
  
'Open your mouth.'  
  
'WHAT??'  
  
'This is nice! I can feel anything that happens to you so open your fucking mouth before he forces you to anyway.'  
  
'. I hate you, you know.' I keep my mouth firmly clamped shut.  
  
Not the brightest thing to do for the demon obviously wanted more and had wanted my damn mouth open.  
  
So he bites my bottom lip, which hurts like hell, and digs his nails into my shoulders and the combination was enough to make me yelp in pain and, thus, give him access to the inside of my mouth.  
  
He runs his tongue over my teeth, the insides of my cheeks and. well, everywhere, as though he's trying to memorize the inside of my mouth.  
  
'Oh he tastes of darkness. yummmmm.'  
  
'What are you doing, Conz! Fucking help me!'  
  
'Just submit.'  
  
'Why the hell should I?'  
  
'Cause the 'wrong' thing to do is resist him and I am supposed to tell you right from wrong.' Bitter sarcasm, just what I didn't need right now!  
  
The kiss ends as suddenly as it was thrust upon me and I pant slightly from oxygen deprivation.  
  
"My Itooshi must prefer one who submits." the man says in a soft tone before he releases me from his steel-like grip.  
  
When he does that, I feel myself fall to the ground as my knees give out. He turns and begins to leave before my voice comes back to me and I yell out, "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
He stops and answers, "I merely wished to know why my Itooshi wanted you ever so badly."  
  
"So. that's why you saw me?"  
  
"Yes. and to." he trails off and I can see the faintest smile form on his face.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And to kill any obstacle that came between me and him. you have roughly ten seconds before you die, painfully." He pronounces the last word in a wicked tone that sends shivers up my spine.  
  
"What do you -" I cut myself off as something explodes in both of my shoulders and my chin. I cannot scream from that particular wound as each wave of pain becomes more agonizing and harder to bear than the last.  
  
I hear him laugh demonically as I begin to become sleepy. oh so sleepy.  
  
And then I close my eyes, too tired to really do anything else, but submit to the pain. didn't Conz want me to submit?  
  
'Shit. don't die on me! Think of the other people who love you! Keiko! Hiei! Kurama!' The last name is the final thing I hear Conz scream at me, as his yells seem far, far away.  
  
And then I die.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Angel Muse: O.O Hentai Muse: You killed him! Me: So? Hentai Muse: So? So he's the protagonist! He can't die! Me: But. he already has. OOH!!! IN THE END!!! *sings along and forgets the muses* Hentai Muse:. Review if you want her to bring Yusuke back!  
  
Me: Hell will freeze over. besides, its not like I hate him or anything. byesies all! 


End file.
